Return
by Hikasya
Summary: Dia datang dan kembali. Meminta menjalin hubungan kasih yang telah kandas. Naruto masih mengharapkan Umi dan menyatakan perasaannya lagi pada Umi. Atap sekolah di musim semi menjadi saksinya, mereka saling berbicara empat mata. Akan Umi menerima Naruto lagi? Fic request for Misterlyus


Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Live © Sakurako Kimino

.

.

.

ONE SHOOT

Pairing: Naruto x Umi

Genre: romance

Rating: T

.

.

.

Fic request for MisterIyus

.

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Datang dan Kembali" by Vidi Aldiano

.

.

.

Return

By Hikasya

.

.

.

Dia kembali.

Dia yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupan Sonoda Umi, datang untuk menggapai cintanya yang lama. Masa lalu terjahit kembali dalam kisah usang saat di SMP.

Di sinilah, atap sekolah yang menjadi saksi ungkapan hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Berada dalam lindungan langit yang sama, awan putih berarak tertawa riang dalam simfoni indah suasana cinta yang akan terjalin. Dia, Naruto, menarik tangan kanannya untuk memberikan sebuah tanda perasaannya pada Umi.

"Aku masih menyimpan ini. Hadiah kenangan terakhirmu saat sebelum aku berangkat ke Perancis," ungkap Naruto dengan nada yang lirih. "Sungguh, selama tiga tahun ini, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Umi-chan. Aku selalu teringat dengan kisah kita di SMP itu."

WHUUUSH!

Dersik datang untuk menyaksikan Umi yang menerima sebuah boneka beruang coklat dari tangan Naruto. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo, melambai-lambai karena ditiup dersik. Matanya yang berwarna emas, meredup lirih. Pakaiannya juga melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin. Menambah suasana semakin melankolis.

"Aku juga tidak bisa melupakanmu, Naruto. Setiap saat, aku selalu mengingatmu," jawab Umi yang mendekap erat boneka beruang itu ke dadanya. Semburat merah tipis terukir di wajahnya yang manis.

"Apa artinya... Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

"..."

Umi terdiam. Ia memandang wajah tampan itu begitu lama. Sejenak mengingat masa lalunya, tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau mau pindah ke Perancis?"

"Iya. Aku harus ikut dengan Ayahku. Ayahku, kan, seorang pelukis. Dia suka pergi kemana saja hanya untuk melukis."

"Tapi... Kalau kau pergi, aku tidak punya teman lagi. Aku akan sendiri... Kesepian."

"Tenang saja. Kan ada Nozomi, Rin, Maki, Sakura dan teman-teman yang lain. Kau tidak akan kesepian, Umi-chan."

"Tapi, tidak akan menyenangkan lagi kalau tidak ada kau, Naruto."

Umi menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Kepala Umi tertunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Umi-chan...," Naruto berwajah suram sambil memegang kedua bahu Umi dengan erat. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, aku harus pindah sekolah. Tentunya, walaupun kita berjauhan, kita bisa saling berkomunikasi, kan?"

SREK!

Naruto tersentak ketika Umi menepis kedua tangannya dengan kasar. Umi masih menundukkan kepalanya, hingga ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan Naruto.

"Aku... Tidak mau berpacaran jarak jauh. Aku tidak sanggup untuk berpisah denganmu. Mungkin nanti kamu bisa menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Naruto... Aku putuskan... Hubungan kita berakhir sekarang!"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto lepas dari akarnya usai mendengar perkataan Umi. Saffir biru itu terbelalak keluar. Terpaku dengan ekspresi yang sangat syok.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah kaki menggema di lorong sekolah bercat putih itu. Umi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Tidak ada orang yang menyaksikan kejadian yang meremukkan jiwa itu.

"Umi-chan!"

Naruto memanggil Umi dengan suara yang sangat keras. Ia berlari kencang untuk mengejar Umi. Umi tetap pada pendiriannya, mengakhiri hubungan cinta yang sudah terjalin selama 7 bulan.

GREP!

Tangan Umi berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Umi menoleh. Naruto menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Aku tidak mau putus denganmu!"

"Ini yang lebih baik buat hubungan kita, Naruto!"

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu, tahu!"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak mau berpacaran jarak jauh!"

"Ada juga yang berpacaran jarak jauh, tapi mereka tidak putus!"

"Aku beda dari mereka!"

"Kau... Benar-benar aneh ya?"

"Ya, aku memang aneh!"

"Kita tidak akan pernah putus, mengerti?"

"Kita tetap putus! Titik!"

"Umi-chan!"

"Sudah, aku mau pulang!"

DUAAAK!

Saking kesalnya, Umi menginjak salah satu kaki Naruto. Sehingga ia bisa terlepas dari jeratan Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan pada kaki kanannya yang diinjak keras oleh Umi.

"Aduduh, sakit! Umi-chan! Umi-chan! Tunggu!" keluh Naruto yang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ia masih berusaha mengejar Umi.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!" balas Umi yang berlari kencang.

"Umi-chan! Selamanya, aku tetap mencintaimu!"

Teriakan Naruto yang lantang, bergema keras hingga keluar sekolah. Mengagetkan burung-burung yang baru saja hinggap di sebuah pohon. Mereka kembali terbang ke langit, untuk mencari tempat persinggahan baru.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Begitulah penggalan kisah saat di kelas 2 SMP dulu (kelas 9 SMP). Umi sangat sedih sekaligus menyesal karena mengakhiri hubungan cintanya dengan Naruto.

Akibat menuruti pikirannya yang masih labil, maklum anak ingusan yang masih bau kencur, belum memahami apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya, membuatnya berpikir pendek saat itu. Hanya karena masalah yang sangat sepele, tidak mau berpacaran jarak jauh, itu akan membuatnya sedih berlarut-larut dan akan selalu merindu Naruto yang telah jauh darinya. Maka dengan entengnya, ia melukai hati Naruto sebelum Naruto pergi ke Perancis.

Rasa bersalah itu selalu menghantuinya, tapi apa daya Naruto sudah tidak ada di depan matanya. Cintanya untuk Naruto masih ada. Terus bersemi di sepanjang waktu. Tidak akan berubah dan tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Masa lalu itu datang kembali. Masa lalu masih mengharapkannya. Menginginnya untuk menyulam kembali ikatan kasih yang sempat terputus karena pikiran yang kekanak-kanakan.

Masa depan menanti. Waktu menunggu jawabannya. Naruto, si anak baru yang baru masuk ke sekolah yang bernama Otonokizaka High School ini, menjadi lumut yang menunggu kepastian jawaban Umi. Berharap Umi mengatakan iya.

Walaupun panas terik membakar kulitnya. Walaupun rasa lapar menyiksanya. Rasa haus menggerogoti tenggorokannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia terus menanti. Tak peduli berapa lamanya.

Umi sudah menetapkan hatinya setelah lama berpikir. Ia pun tersenyum manis.

"Iya. Kita berpacaran lagi sekarang."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Secara refleks, ia memegang dua pipi Umi.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih, Umi-chan," Naruto menarik Umi ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku senang sekali."

"Maaf, kalau waktu itu aku memutuskanmu dan tidak datang ke bandara untuk melihat keberangkatanmu ke Perancis."

"Tidak apa. Tidak usah ingat itu lagi."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Iya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Selamanya."

"Selamanya juga."

Mereka saling tersenyum dalam pelukan yang semakin erat. Dersik meniup lembut surai dan pakaian mereka hingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Sang surya di atas kepala, tertawa riang dengan menebarkan cintanya ke seluruh dunia. Bersama langit, awan-awan putih saling tersenyum.

Musim semi di istirahat siang. Pohon-pohon Sakura tumbuh dengan lebat. Mereka berguguran dan beterbangan di halaman depan sekolah. Menghujani dua orang yang sedang berdiri di bawahnya.

"Apakah mereka jadian lagi, Nozomi?" tanya gadis berambut merah seperti tomat, yang sedang merekam pemandangan hujan Sakura dengan handycam-nya.

"Aku yakin mereka jadian lagi...," kata gadis berambut ungu yang sedang tersenyum. "Umi akan menceritakannya pada kita, Maki."

Nishikino Maki, menurunkan handycam, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Iya."

"Ayo, kita ke kelas! Bel sudah berbunyi tuh."

"Oke."

Maki mengangguk. Toujou Nozomi, memandang hujan Sakura yang terus menimpanya.

'Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Umi, Naruto. Aku rela kau kembali pada Umi lagi,' batin Nozomi yang berusaha tegar meskipun hatinya dilanda kekecewaan.

Demi sahabatnya, ia rela melupakan perasaannya. Umi memang terbaik untuk Naruto.

Mereka pun berlalu. Menuju ke kelas 2-A, dengan diselingi pembicaraan yang hangat.

.

.

.

SELESAI

.

.

.

A/N:

Request untuk MisterIyus sudah jadi.

Gimana menurutmu?

Yang belum selesai, akan saya lanjut. Ditunggu saja.

Jadwal update nggak menentu.

Kamis, 1 Maret 2018


End file.
